Living in the footsteps
by Mystic Flower Floating
Summary: One time songfic of Trista. The girl who was created and made in the image of Gabriel Ashlocke after he passed away. Trista is trying to get her revnge on Mutant X Rob Zombie Dragula


Dragula: Living in the Footsteps  
  
I do not own Rob Zombie Dragula. This is the story of Trista, a mutant who is living in the footsteps of Gabriel Ashlocke. One time songfic for this.   
  
"dead I am the one  
  
exterminating sun  
  
slipping through the trees  
  
strangling the breeze"  
  
I live in memory of him. Gabriel never wanted us to be alone. He cared for us and wanted us to live a happy life. I carry his legacy on. He was born to rule. The ones who killed him are the ones who will soon die.   
  
"dead I am the sky  
  
watching angels cry  
  
as they slowly turn  
  
conquering the worm"  
  
I will be the one that haunts Mutant X for the rest of their lives. Emma, Jesse, Brennen, Adam, and especially Shalimar. Shalimar is the one who killed him. I will haunt her the most. After all, I am one that can read minds and tear them apart. I will tear hers first.   
  
"dead I am the pool  
  
spreading from the fool  
  
weak and want you need  
  
nowhere as you bleed"  
  
Adam, the one who stuck him in a pod for 25 years and then killed him off. He is a tricky one, you never know when Adam will kill next. He killed Gabriel, so that must mean he signed a death wish. He signed that over to me. I will crawl through his brain and make sure that his cold, black and bleeding heart will never kill another new mutant...again.  
  
"dead I am the rat  
  
feast upon cat  
  
tender is the fur  
  
dying as you purr"  
  
Shalimar and Emma. The telemapath and feral. Both played a big role in Gabe stopping his psychic mind tapping. When he stopped his mind tapping, he lost his life. He loved to play with minds, just like me. After all, I was made him in his image. I was created to destroy everything and everyone that was ever around Gabriel. Emma will be harder to kill than Shalimar for the reason that she is a telemapath. Emma can be dangerous at times. Shalimar though, she is the feral that might not be that easy to kill. She is quick, that I am working on.  
  
"dig through the ditches  
  
burn through the witches  
  
I slam in the back of my  
  
dragula  
  
dig through the ditches  
  
burn through the witches  
  
I slam in the back of my  
  
dragula"  
  
I was raised on a few things. I was raised on the magick arts. I can control the elements without powers. I can do things to people using the combined powers of my mind reading abilites and my magick that make people beg and crumble at my feet. I was also raised as a shaman. One that can communicate with the dead. I can communicate with any spirit that is not at peace with one self. That is how I am able to communicate with Gabe so well. I am able to do many other things, some of which I have no idea about.....yet. When I find out what I can do, Mutant X will have no idea what had hit them.   
  
"do it baby, do it baby  
  
burn like an animal  
  
do it baby, do it baby  
  
burn like an animal"  
  
I hope that I can be swift when I start my kill. I want to kill slowly and make them suffer, but be quick about my hunt. I want to know that I will be capable of killing lives who killed my life. Gabriel was my one, my only. I was created in his image and was in love with him before he died. Now i will take what is mine and that is my life back.  
  
"dead I am the life  
  
dig into the skin  
  
knuckle crack the bone  
  
21 to win"  
  
Life was breathed into me the day he died. I had been walking with him, and then his body started tearing away from him. We went in and I hacked right into Sanctuary. I got in there and held Adam at bay while I created the poition that would save his life. I should have killed Adam when I had the chance. He killed Gabe before I was able to save his life. Now not only will I kill him, I will kill the ones he loves. Just like he did.  
  
"dead I am the dog  
  
hound of hell you cry  
  
devil on your back  
  
I can never die"  
  
I will not be stopped. I will not rest until I have my revenge on the ones who did it. My plans have started already. It is underway, the last days of Mutant X. Their last breaths are being taken as i plot behind their backs. They have no idea that I even exist. When they do, I will be unstoppable.  
  
"dig through the ditches  
  
burn through the witches  
  
I slam in the back of my  
  
dragula  
  
dig through the ditches  
  
burn through the witches  
  
I slam in the back of my  
  
dragula"  
  
Let me see here...the plan to take them out at the oil refinery has begun. They are finding out that the links are reforming. That is just phase one. I have ot tell the links that I am the one to be trusted. There are new mutants that are coming out of the woodwork...and into my arms. I have to make sure that they will be there in my fight. I have to, to make sure that everything will work out.  
  
"do it baby, do it baby  
  
burn like an animal  
  
do it baby, do it baby  
  
burn like an animal"  
  
I have to do this. It is for me, and for Gabriel. It is for the links who do not want to be alone while their powers grow. It is for those that try to stand in my way. It is to prove to everyone that I am not some girl who just got thrown out of the home and am loking for a place to go. I am a powerhouse waiting for mutant X to fall into my trap and then watch them fall.  
  
"dig through the ditches  
  
burn through the witches  
  
I slam in the back of my  
  
dragula  
  
dig through the ditches  
  
burn through the witches  
  
I slam in the back of my  
  
dragula"  
  
I need to get the links ready and together in the main hall. I need to get them prepared for the long road ahead of them, as well as me. I need to get myself psyched up. I am going to take out Mutant X and can't be nervous about it. I have to make sure that they are at the oil refinery. And fast. This al lhas to go right. To make sure that the links and I will be safe forever more.  
  
"dig through the ditches  
  
burn through the witches  
  
I slam in the back of my  
  
dragula  
  
dig through the ditches  
  
burn through the witches  
  
I slam in the back of my  
  
dragula"  
  
Well, this is it. They are at the oil refinery. Time to set this plan into action. Time to get the links together and get revenge for Gabriel. Gabe, I will make you proud. I hope that you look down on us as we go into battle for your name. 


End file.
